masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mass Effect 3: Extended Cut free DLC announced
Here is the news straight for EA's site. Basically we get a free DLC that is supposed to clarify the endings and provide more closure. Thoughts? Mine are that EA announced this today for two reasons: 1, They were just voted worst company in America, sure they say it doesn't matter, but it actually does; 2, PAX is coming this weekend, so giving a non-solid promise to the fans to address the ending in the summer will allow them to just say “you will learn more this summer” to any ending related questions. I'm also not really optimistic towards this DLC, because I don't really see how clarification would make anything better. So my expectations at this point are really low, this way Bioware has some chance to pleasantly surprise me at least.--SunyiNyufi 14:10, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Those are pretty good reasons -- try and mollify the fanbase, and hope they'll forget all this by the time the DLC actually comes out. And I do feel a bit mollified, but just getting clarification, not actual revision to the ending ... not so pleased. (Ideally I'd want Shepard to be able to make good on the promise to Liara at the end of LotSB on how this all ends: "You, me, and lots of little blue babies.") Not to mention that the time horizon is a bit long -- "summer" will probably end up being September. Well, we'll see. By then I may have better things to do with my time. Diyartifact 15:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :: I too think this is kind of a half-assed solution if it turns out to be Bioware's genuine fix for this whole debacle which apparently blindsided them. I still feel that a Broken Steel style DLC would be the best solution to this problem but then again not everybody likes Broken Steel or even Fallout 3 for that matter. --BattleBen 06:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) The Bioware community sickens me, blah blah blah the ending wasn't what you wanted, blah blah blah change it, we need more closure (Meanwhile Bioware) Sure, we'll release closure in April, for free, and a bunch of Multiplayer DLC, for free (Community) TRYING TO BUY US OFF WITH FREE GIFTS HUH? NO DICE ASSHOLES. Grow up. TheRealTerminal 07:09, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :I can say the same to you. Grow up. I fail to see the problem with a free DLC that provide further closure. --silverstrike 07:58, April 7, 2012 (UTC) To my mind, Bioware caving in and changing the ending the way people have been begging, petitioning, and even suing for would just be cynical, focus-group hackery. Changing the ending of a story because the fans didn't get it or didn't like it undermines what Bioware, and especially the Mass Effect series, has contributed, and that is the legitimacy of Gaming as Literature. Truly interactive storytelling that remains a story, with a point and purpose and some thematic validity, is a hugely important step forward for the art form, especially if it can be proven to be marketable. Truth be told, I wish they wouldn't change the ending at all, because caving in to mewling fans on this makes it less a piece of gaming literature, and more just a product. But if they are going to try to simmer everybody, I think expanding on what's there is the best step, instead of completely rewriting it. My one wish, though, is that, considering I stayed faithful to Liara (still don't have that medal for ME2), and that we sort of all knew Shepard was going to die, that her "surprise" waiting on the path to the end would have been to tell me she was pregnant. Just would've made everything more bittersweet when she steps off the Normandy, and I'd've felt better about the Synthesis insanity if I had someone to do it for, some kind of sense of the future. But that's just me. Ctrl alt belief 12:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I think Silver Strike missed my point, I love Bioware, and everything they have made, even DA2, And the ending of ME3, was good, but didn't work as good as mot think it should have, the free DLC is a great thing, and i'm happy to say that I never judged Bioware for what they have done. TheRealTerminal 03:43, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that a cutscene or two won't make the ending suck any less (except, perhaps, it might explain what the hell's up with Joker and the Normandy), because it probably means the Space Ghost shell game is still the climax of the story. Unless, of course, the cutscenes they add are spread throughout the game to give the Space Ghost confrontation some kind of context so that his appearance isn't out of left field. It'd still suck, but at least it would make more sense. HELO 15:04, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but the ME3 ship has sailed for me. at this point I really don't care about DLCs or what have you. The series is over and unfortunately it finished with a resounding "splat". OzzDOA 14:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC)